Dog demon priestess
by Harvestmoongal2012
Summary: Opal, is a new student at Kagome's school and follows her into the past only to discover she's a half dog demon. She learns about Naraku and Koga shows up only to get into a fight with Opal. Koga soon learns of Opal's ability to see shards, what will come of this all?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N I started another fan fiction! This time it's an Inuyasha one! I love Inuyasha, and I kind of got bored. Oh, I refer to her friends in this, but I keep forgetting their names, so I just tried my best at remembering and made these up.  
Now on to the story!**

**Prologue **

I really hate being the new kid at school, let alone one in another country. Add not knowing the language to my list and then you have a confusing day ahead of you. I could speak it, but couldn't read it, and text books are kind of needed in school. I was supposed to have a student called Kagome be my translator/guide until I finished learning how to read Japanese and learned my way around the school. I was almost done learning but I couldn't read it, hence the need for a human translator/guide. But she was absent and that left me to figure out where to go and what to do.

Figuring out the bathrooms was easy, simply wait until someone goes in or out one of them, but as for where to go, I was screwed. I really hate human contact, -which is my reason for hating school- so I'm certainly not going to ask for directions, besides, I really doubt someone would want to talk to me anyways.

My uniform hadn't arrived yet, which left me with my black clothes. So, I was wearing a black gothic dress stopping just above my knees, black leggings, black boots to my knees, a silver nose piercing, 5 ear piercings on one ear, 3 on the other, and silver square glasses framed my bright green eyes. I also wore two necklaces, one was a dark grey key with a skull on it, (Happened to be the key to a small chest in my bedroom) and the other was a locket with the words: _A Spirit's Soul_ engraved on it above an opal, my birthstone, I happen to be the only one who knows how to open it too. My hair was a dark brown (I had to dye it because my real hair color was a strange silver and at my old school they didn't allow unnatural hair colors which they thought it was) down to my waist with silver (real hair), neon green, and purple extensions, and my bangs tended to fall into my eyes.

No doubt people thought I was weird, it didn't help that I had a dark purple messenger bag and my black ferret named Fang on my shoulder. I named him that because of his sharp fangs that poke out of his mouth and he tends to bite people he doesn't like, which is usually everyone except me.

As I was saying, my translator/guide wasn't here today, and I was completely lost, and had no idea what anything said. '_Jerk'_ I thought.

I looked at my watch; there were only a few minutes before the bell rung. Darn, I was probably going to have to ask someone, '_Nah, I'll just find out for myself'_

I began walking past a group of girls, and couldn't help but overhear one say, "I know, it's a shame Kagome isn't here, Hojo will probably be worried about her again."

I quickly walked up to the girls, quickly being an understatement. "Excuse me, I heard you girls saying something about Kagome, and I was wondering if you knew her? If you do, could you tell me where she is?"

One of the girls looked at my clothes and looked confused, "Yeah, we're her friends. Lately she's been getting sick so we think she's probably at home. Why?"

'_At home? Sick? What the Hell?'_, "I'm the new American student, and she's like my guide." I sighed, "Great time for her to get sick." I said sarcastically.

Another girl spoke up, "Oh! That explains your clothes! You know everyone's been talking about you lately and when you showed up, everyone started talking even more!"

"Suki! Don't be rude! Sorry, about her, I'm Ayame." The third one said, at least attempting to keep her friends in line.

"Opal." I said, nodding instead of saying stuff. Like I mentioned, I don't like talking to people.

"You have a nice name. We were going to visit Kagome after school; you could meet us outside after and come with us." Ayame suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks Ayame. And do you know where Algebra is?"

"Yeah, follow me. If you don't mind me asking, don't you have a map?" she asked, looking really confused, as we walked.

"I can't read Japanese."

"Oh, I understand. You could always ask someone too you know."

I shrugged, "Don't really like talking to people."

She nodded, "I get it now. I could show you to your classes, to save you the trouble."

"Thanks that would be very much appreciated." I gave her a grateful smile.

**With Kagome…**

"Where're you going to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I have to get back home! There's a new student I have to help at my school and it starts soon!" she looked at her watch, "Oh, crap! I'm late!"

"Big deal." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a yelp, as Kagome ran to the well and jumped in.

**With Opal…**

"So she's sleeping?" Ayame asked the old man, I'm pretty sure he's Kagome's grandfather.

"Okay, thank you sir. We'll try to visit soon, and tell her we hope she gets better soon." I said politely.

"I will, thank you girls."

We took that as the cue to leave. I knew she wasn't sick, I could tell. Luckily I went in a different direction than the other girls.

"Thanks again you guys!" I called after the girls.

I watched as they rounded the corner, and… there gone. I ran back up the stairs and hid behind a bush and waited.

"Thanks mom! Bye Grandpa! Bye Sota!" I heard a girl yell, as she ran into a shed with quite a big bag.

I can only assume it was Kagome. I was right about her not being sick, though. I waited until her family went inside.

When they did, I walked into the shed and I saw Kagome sit on the edge of the well and jump in. There was a flash of light and I waited a couple minutes before walking to the edge and said, "Ready for an adventure, Fang?" and I followed the other girl's actions.

**A\N So how was it? Please review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

I was engulfed into a blue light and waited for it to disappear. When it did, I found myself in another well, one with ivy growing in it.

I gripped the edge of the stone and began to climb my way out only to stop when I heard voices, and my smell seemed to be enhanced, too. Not only that, but I felt something furry hit my legs, and my ears felt weird. Fang made a weird chitter chatter noise, "Hang on, Fang. Just a moment."

"I thought you were going to stay longer at your 'school'." A smug voice said.

"I was Inuyasha, but I decided that the new girl could figure it out, so I just replenished my supplies."

_Like I said, jerk._

"Does that mean you have more food?!" a much higher, and louder voice asked.

"Yep, here you go Shippo." I heard a rustling sound, and someone tossed what I believe a potato chip bag being tossed.

"Hey save some of those for me runt!" 'Inuyasha' yelled.

"Oh, you're back already, Kagome. Hey Sango! Kagome's back!" Another voice said.

"Coming Miroku!" the person I could only match with the name Sango, said.

"Kagome, I smell something different." 'Inuyasha' stated.

"What is it? Probably something only your dog nose could pick up?" 'Shippo' asked a little smug.

"My nose is better than yours runt. I happen to smell like people in Kagome's era, but like a dog."

'_I take it they caught my scent'_

"But no one but you and Kagome could come through the portal." 'Shippo' said.

"Unless they were another priestess that could see the sacred jewel shards." 'Miroku' said, I could tell he was smiling.

I poked my head over the top, and saw Kagome, a guy with silver hair like mine, golden eyes, red robes, and dog ears; he also had a sword at his side. A guy with black hair in a mini ponytail, navy robes, and a staff. A girl in sort of light looking armor and a huge boomerang on her back, and long black hair in a pony tail. A two tailed cat thing. And a short kid with fox ears, fox legs, and a fox tail, his orange hair was in a ponytail, tied by a big blue bow, he wore a blue shirt, blue pants, and a vest.

"I seriously doubt anyone else can come through." Kagome said.

I'm about to prove them wrong.

I put my hands on the edge and easily flipped myself over (wonder where I got the strength from) and landed on the grass gaining the attention of 'Inuyasha' while the others argued.

"Who the Hell are you?" 'Inuyasha' asked getting the attention of everyone.

"Opal."

Kagome looked shocked, "You're the girl I'm supposed to help!"

"Yeah, you don't say. Jerk. You made me spend half my day trying to find my classes rather than actually learning! So, I think you owe me an explanation, about why you spend your time here, and why your pocket is glowing!" I yelled.

Everyone was staring at the top of my head.

The scratchy feeling on my legs came back, and I turned around to see that I had a white dog tail! My eyes widened, "I have a tail! Why do I have a dog tail?" I asked no one in particular.

"That's not all you have!" Kagome said handing me a mirror.

I looked at my reflection, and saw a pair of dog ears on the top of my head, they still had my piercings, but, I had **dog ears**.

"As for why you have these features, I believe it's because you are half dog demon. Like Inuyasha here, which is why he's staring at you like you have two heads." 'Miroku' said. "I'm Miroku."

"I couldn't care less who you guys are, because I'm pretty sure I figured it out. Now, could you please answer my questions?"

Kagome sat down, "Uh, I guess, but it's kind of a really long story."

And so she told me her story about being a priestess, Naraku, finding the jewel shards, and how it was all her fault, (though she says it wasn't) etc.

"So, let me get this straight, only a priestess can see the shards, meaning that I am one, you broke the jewel in the first place, Miroku is helping because he has a black hole in his hand, Sango is helping because her brother is his forced servant, those two are in love with each other, and Shippo is along for the ride?"

"We are not in love with each other!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Tch. We can all see how much of a lie that is." I said rolling my eyes.

"But yeah. Pretty much." Kagome said.

I nodded my head, somehow I'm completely calm. "Okay, I understand. But there's no way in hell I'm going back to that stupid era. I happen to love the outdoors and I'm helping so unless you want to be punched in the face, you ARE taking me with you."

They looked at me in shock. Kagome said something first, "But it's dangerous! And half demons aren't looked up to! And how can you believe this so easily and what about your parents?" she asked in an exclaimed voice.

My eye twitched. I walked over to her, glared, and slapped her in the face, (not too hard though, only about one percent of the power) "I have no parents. I'm in foster care and have been since I was found in a park as a baby! And I can fight really well! Besides, Inuyasha's a half dog demon and I doubt any demon is liked, so there's no reason to go about assuming things about people you hardly know and it's not like I talk a lot!" I practically yelled a growl growing in my throat at the end. I clutched my throat, _'Ow that hurt. Note to self: Don't yell' _

The little Shippo guy ran up to me, 'Don't hit Kagome! It's not like she knew or anything!" he said, attempting to kick me.

I jumped out of the way and landed somewhere near Inuyasha. Shippo's eyes widened. He ran up to me, and began sniffing me. _'Little creep' _he began sniffing Inuyasha next.

"Knock it off little runt!" he yelled hitting Shippo.

"Ow! That hurt! I was just checking something! Sheesh… But I'm right." Shippo looked smug saying that.

"What are you talking about Shippo?" Kagome said holding her face. Avoiding me.

"She smells almost exactly like Inuyasha! With more of a flowery and city smell." He said pointing to me.

"So?" I growled still clutching my throat. Shippo glared at me. "What?"

I turned to Kagome and sat in front of her. She backed away. "Knock it off and move your hand. I just lost my temper. I can tell you didn't mean any harm so… I don't plan on doing that again."

She looked a little uncertain, but removed her hand. I looked at it. A small bruise was forming, but it looks okay. I stood up, "You're such a baby; it should only be there for a little while. Shouldn't even feel it."

Fang ran out of my bag, (he went in it during my little episode) "Come on Fang, we have some things to get."

"Hey!" Sango said, "You said you are a good fighter, right?"I nodded, "Well, then, you should fight Inuyasha, it wouldn't be fair if you fought a human and do you really think we'd let you go after slapping Kagome?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I took my bag off and set Fang next to it. Pulling a belt filled to the brim with knives, duel blades, a few daggers, some mini knives, (What can I say, I like knives) I put the daggers in my boot, and strapped the last one to my belt. I attached the left over knives to a bracelet and put those on, and strapped the sheaths to my back and put my blades in them, and then I stood in front of the dog demon.

He looked at me like I was mad. So did Kagome. "HOW MANY KNIVES DO YOU OWN?" Shippo yelled as Kagome said, "Weapons aren't allowed at school!"

I turned to them, "A lot. And I know, but I never follow the rules. This isn't even my natural hair color."

Turning to Inuyasha I yelled, "Ready?"

He pulled out the sword strapped to his side and nodded as it transformed into a huge sword that looked like a fang.

He ran at me at a blinding pace, instead of dodging it, I pulled out my green duel blades and took a defensive stance. Inuyasha hit them with a lot of strength.

He looked shocked, "They should've broke…" he whispered. The fire returned in his eyes.

My arms began to shake, with a hiss I pulled back and ducked, tripping him so he landed face first into the grass with his rear in the air. "Ouch, that had to hurt." I said laughter in my voice.

He looked up, one eye twitching and a devious look, "I'm gonna get you."

I took that as a warning, jumping in the trees, I hid in the leaves as he got up, looking around, he stood up. "Where'd you go…?"

I pulled out several throwing knives, and threw them quickly. With his back to a tree the knives kept him pinned. He looked at his robe, "Not possible…" he muttered, shocked.

I landed in front of him; I knew this wasn't the end. He glared at me, his sword pulsed in his hand, and he pulled his arm out of the tree and raised it. He yelled, "WIND SCAR!" and a shock wave came.

I looked at my dual blades as the wave came closer. They seemed to pulse with a light green aura. I closed my eyes and waited. Then a couple words came to my head. Taking a deep breath, I yelled "Green Glades!" **(A\N I know it sounds like crap, I just couldn't think of anything else.) **

A bright green light shot out of my blades and went straight for the Shockwave, devastating everything in its path. When the two lights met, a blue light shot up into the sky, and we were met by a blue explosion. Next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

**A\N I'm back! So, how was it? You know, I think I'm gonna start another fanfiction soon… Yeah I think I'll do that. But right now school is a pain, and it just started a couple weeks ago, plus my science teacher wants us to start on the science fair this week. Or at least pick what we're gonna do. So don't expect too much out of me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N Thanks for the reviews! Now there's nothing else to say except…..**

**Opal: Harvestmoongal2012 doesn't own anyone but me and Fang, unfortunately….**

**How dare you! I happen to have big plans for you!**

**Opal: Yeah, but are they something besides causing chaos and beating others up…. I mean really, get to the plot already.**

…**.shut up**

**Ch. 3**

I woke up with Sango and Miroku leaning over me.

I felt something touch my rear and then I grabbed Miroku's wandering hand and held it at a very painful angle, and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

I raised an eyebrow at Sango; she looked just as pissed as I was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after you shot that energy, it met with Inuyasha's wind scar, and it purified the demonic energy, also purifying many demons, but because Inuyasha is only half demon, it caused him to receive a very painful shock. But when that light shot out, it caused a lot of curiosity and Keada asked what happened, after telling the story, she said you're a priestess."

I got up, and looked around, that blast was pretty strong, not only was there a lot of overthrown chunks of rock, but where my energy had hit, grass and flowers were growing_. 'Oh great, I turning into freaking Mother Nature'_

"Oh good, you're awake now child." An old voice said behind me.

Turning around, I saw an old wrinkly woman next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was paralyzed on the ground with a hilarious look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle and say, "Oops." Earning a growl and glare from said demon.

"Sorry Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kagome, I'm going home for an hour or two to get my stuff so don't go anywhere." I said heading to the well.

I jumped through, and was met with an old man and kid, possibly 12?

"What?" I said glaring at them, the kid looked scared of my glare, and the old man had matching expressions of fear.

"You came through the well." The kid said.

I nodded.

"And you have a dog tail and ears. And a bunch of weapons."

I looked down, oh yeah, I forgot about those. "Don't worry I'm from your time, I just came back to go to my house and get some stuff before I go help Kagome and her friends."

I didn't wait for them to respond before going home, getting weird stares from others.

When I got home, I grabbed a huge bag, and threw 2 pairs of pants and shorts, a couple shirts, my hair brush, toothbrush, water bottle, iPod, laptop, jacket, teddy bear (if I'm gonna stay I need my teddy) some more clothes, my swim suit, the rest of my weaponry (Weapons are fun ^^) soap, a couple books, a wash cloth, pens\pencils, 2 notebooks, a guitar, and other unimportant crap.

Afterwards, I took a shower and washed the dye out of my hair, I would finally go to a place where my hair wouldn't be stared at as much as other features. I changed into a black pair of shorts down to about my mid-thigh, a long sleeved black t-shirt, reattached my weapons, and put the extensions into my hair. Grabbing my now filled bag, I threw on knee high black converses and headed towards the shrine again. Even more stares now.

I jumped back through the well and heard shouting, with Inuyasha and an unknown male.

I climbed back up with Fang clinging on to me. "I'm ba." whatever I was saying kind of faltered, because standing right there, were a bunch wolf demons. And one was flirting with Kagome like crazy. "Gee, Kagome, I never thought that guys were that into you…. So there's Hojo, Inuyasha-"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

I continued as if I hadn't heard him, "And now this dude, guess guys just can't keep their paws off you. Pun intended."

"Opal! Now isn't the time... WOAH!" she said turning around. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!"

I sighed, "I told you, the other color was dyed, because my old school didn't allow unnatural hair colors, which is what they thought it was even though I was found with silver hair."

Shippo shouted "AH HA! I knew it! I think you're somehow related to Inuyasha! Like you fell through the well and ended up in that park! And that's why you two smell similar. Plus you guys look so alike!"

I glanced at Inuyasha, he did the same. Sango and Miroku joined in, agreeing with Shippo. They were getting annoying. I turned to Inuyasha and whispered, "Just to get them to shut the hell up just agree," I started talking so they could all hear me, "Okay, so until we find out if that's true or not, possibly related by blood siblings?"

"Fine."

I grinned with my fangs poking out.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON MUTT?!" the wolf who flirted with Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Calm down Koga," Kagome said, "It's just that someone else who is also a priestess and can see the shards came through the well."

He turned to me, first there was happiness, and then it turned to disgust when he saw me. "Oh, great you tellin' me the only other shard detector is another mutt relate to Inu-trasha?"

I growled, "I may or may not be related to Inuyasha, but you happen to be insulting me, too. So unless you want me to kick your ass, I suggest you shut the hell up."

He turned around and began walking off, "Nah, no thanks, I'd hate to embarrass a cute girl like you. See you around Kagome."

I growled, and threw a dagger at him, luckily he ducked and got embedded in a tree or his head would have a hole in it. "Aww, is the big, bad wolf scwared?" I said in a mushy voice like a baby.

He turned around, "Why you little wench!" he ran at me and tried to kick, but I easily dodged him.

"TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!" I yelled pulling out my throwing knives. He ran at me again and landed a punch, drawing blood on the corner of my mouth. I growled and sliced at him, landing a gash on his chest.

The fight went on for hours, he kicked and punched as I dodged and clawed. Neither one of us backing down. Eventually, I heard his two companions saying something about me being worse than Inuyasha.

Both of us seemed to be tiring out and we had beaten each other up pretty badly.

I got so sick of it I eventually pulled out my duel blades, and muttered, "Screw it!" then I yelled "Green Gl-"I never got to finish my sentence due to Inuyasha picking me up by my collar.

"No one wants a repeat of earlier, Opal." He said dodging one of Koga's kicks and setting me on the ground as I huffed.

"Hey Mutt! We weren't finished yet!" Koga yelled trying to get passed Inuyasha.

Kagome got up, "Now you are." She said glaring at Koga, "and you'll also camp with us tonight. The sun's already setting."

I looked at Kagome like she was mad, "WHAT?! WHY HIM?" I yelled with Inuyasha.

"Of course Kagome!" Koga said grabbing her hands.

"Now then, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, I need you guys to introduce yourselves."

One of the wolves, the one with a Mohawk sort of hair do, came up first, "I'm Hakkaku." I nodded.

The other had grey? Hair and darker bangs. "And I'm Ginta!" I noticed they looked about 18 or so. **(A\N** **they're actually 15)**

"Opal." I turned to Koga, "I know who you are." I walked over to where Kagome was making the fire and laid down, with my hands behind my head, a lot like the way Inuyasha sat.

"Aren't you going to help?" Kagome asked me.

I opened one eye, "Nope."

"Wow, she's more like Inuyasha than I thought." I heard Sango whisper to Miroku.

"Lady Opal," Miroku asked, he had gotten everyone's attention.

I sat up, "what?"

He grabbed both of my hands, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

I glared at him, I heard Inuyasha growl, "Miroku, if you don't stop harassing-"his words were cut off due to me squeaking, I wasn't too pleased where his hands were headed.

I gave Miroku a death glare, then a sickly sweet smile, "Miroku," I said in a voice that matched my smile, "If you don't GET YOUR PERVERT HANDS OFF ME RIGHT NOW I WILL HIT YOU SOOOOO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT YOUR OWN NAME IS SO STOP BEING SUCH A ************ MORON YOU LETCHORUOS MONK!" I yelled the last part so loud I swear the trees were scared. Then I punched Miroku in the eye, he landed in a tree, and got knocked out.

Everyone seemed very shocked at my language, Kagome and Sango looked paler than death, Shippo fainted, Inuyasha's jaw dropped open, but I could see amusement in his eyes and I'm pretty sure a little pride, Koga looked like someone killed his mom in front of him, Ginta and Hakkaku were literally shaking like a leaf and looked like I killed a cat.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of water, "A woman shouldn't talk like that." Koga said still freaked out.

I glare at him, "You try dealing with a pervert monk like that." My voice was really sore now, and wasn't more than a whisper.

Inuyasha began laughing; it started out soft but grew until he was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes. Kagome tried waking Shippo up while Sango got Miroku out of the tree.

After about 5 minutes of Inuyasha's laughter, he finally quieted down and said to me, "Wow, you beat me to the punch. But it was hilarious!" he continued laughing. I cracked a smile.

"Hey Opal?" Shippo asked,

I looked at him, "Yes?"

He pointed to my guitar, "What's that?"

"My guitar." He looked confused, I rolled my eyes, "It's a musical instrument."

"Could you play it right now?"

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

"I don't want to so shut up." I growled.

He pouted.

Later that night, I waited until I thought everyone was asleep. I picked up my guitar, and bag then began walking out of the camp, "Where you goin' Canine?"

"None of your business wolf-stink." I replied. _'Total lie.' _I thought, _'He doesn't smell that bad_.'

I heard him catch up to me. "Where are YOU going?"

"Where you are."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're just gonna get in trouble and Inu-trasha will blame me 'cause I was awake."

I whipped around, "I will not get into trouble! Besides, I don't plan on coming back. And what about your little pets?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll just end up takin' you as my new shard detector and the morons will be here any minute."

True to his word Hakkaku and Ginta ran up asking where we're going. "Koga! Where are you going?"

"She's going to be our new shard detector. Besides, she can fight."

"When did I-" he cut me off by throwing me over his shoulder and ran in another direction with 2 words going through my head, '_Why me_?'

**A/N Done with this chapter. So thank me and review please! Probably might be a while before the next chapter comes out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Opal: Harvestmoongal2012 doesn't own Inuyasha. Just me and Fang, plus any other OCs**

**Ch. 4**

We've been running for a while now, Ginta and Hakkaku fell back long ago. The sun was starting to rise. "Hey Wolfie," cue growl, "Are we there yet?"

"Just about."

20 minutes of me thinking murderous thoughts later….

Koga jumped through a water fall and into a cave where a bunch of wolves and wolf demons were. They all stared.

Koga tossed me down on a bunch of fur.

Several demons ran up asking Koga all about me, he shut them up and went to the center of the cave. I pretty much tuned it all out, until I heard something about me being his 'woman'

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "Ouch!" my voice was still very sore.

A bunch of females looked a little jealous, Koga glanced at me.

"I'm not property you bastard!" people gasped, "And I'm sure as Hell not going to be the girlfriend or whatever you call it of some jackass like you! The only guy's girlfriend I want to be is the one that actually likes me for me and who I like back!" I growled at the end and ran out running head first with Ginta.

"Oops. Sorry sis."

I growled and continued on my way. No one stopping me.

I didn't really leave the area so I heard their conversation. 'Gee, what do you do to make the ladies angry?" Hakkaku asked.

"Called her my woman and she threw a tantrum saying nonsense about being with someone who likes her for her and crap like that."

"I think she might be from where Kagome is from and those females don't like being considered property." Ginta replied.

Wow, they understand more than Koga. That's surprising.

"Maybe you should apologize Koga."

"Me? if anyone should apologize it's that mutt's sister! She's the one that threw a tantrum!"

Moron… that wasn't even close to what I could do. I sighed and took a walk. Stopping at a clearing. I put my ear buds in and listened to the loud punk rock that was blasting in my ears. (I may have dog ears, but I can still wear ear buds)

A demon came out of the forest, followed by some more. I growled, I'm so not in the mood for this.

I pulled my blades out and began attacking; I got a gash in my stomach, another on my arm, and a cut on my leg, plus a bunch of bad bruises.

After getting the stomach gash, I let out a scream. IT HURT LIKE HELL! I managed to kill a bunch, but there were still more left. I had to use my weapon. "GREEN GLADES!" the green light shot out and purified the demons, I heard shouting, and passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.

Koga, 2nd P.O.V.

After having a heated argument with his friends, Koga went to find Opal.

"Damn, where could that wench be?" Koga muttered.

He heard a scream and so did the others because they all went towards it. Soon they heard someone shout 'green glades' and saw a green light be shot into the sky.

When they arrived at the battle field, Opal was standing in the middle, demons purified all around her, she looked about to drop dead and you could easily tell she was hurt badly. She fell; everyone shouted as Koga caught her and carried her back to the cave.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He didn't know she had that kind of power, sure she fainted afterwards, but she had bad wounds. Maybe after some training, she could be enough to defeat Naraku. Of course, to train her powers she'd need Kagome. And that meant Inuyasha, who would freak out after seeing what happened and was probably on his way here from the demon aura and scent. Not to mention, Koga had taken Opal, so all in all, Koga was a goner.

Opal's P.O.V.

I yawned and rolled over, into something warm… Opening my eyes I saw it was Koga.

"AHH!" I jumped up, immediately regretting that action. I hurt like Hell. Then I fell over, ouch.

Koga woke up, "Damn it Wench! Some people are trying to sleep!" Then he saw me on the floor, "You know if you move too quickly or too much, you're going to reopen your wounds, right?"

I glared at him, "Yeah, well help me up and I won't scream my head off or something."

He moved me back on the bed. "Okay Wolfie, what happened?"

He growled at the nick name, "You purified all those demons, and passed out from exhaustion and loss of blood. That was 3 days ago. And now, Inu-trasha is probably on his way, and is going to try to murder me."

I looked at him, "technically, this is your entire fault, if you hadn't taken me here, I wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Koga glared at me, "Yeah? Well if you hadn't run off, you wouldn't have had to fight!"

"It was your fault for claiming me as your property!" ow, yelling still hurts.

He was about to yell something else, but Ginta ran up, "Koga! The half-breed is almost here!"

"See?" Koga said.

"KOGA!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

He ran in the cave with the rest of the gang following.

Then he saw me, and if he was pissed before, then now it's going to be Hell.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! WHAT DID YOU DO WOLF?" oh shit, he is pissed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Inuyasha! I'm mad too, but let Koga explain." Kagome said loudly,

"WHAT WHY SHOU-"

"Sit boy."

He face planted into the floor with a yelp. "Now Koga, explain then we'll hear our beautiful Opal's side." Miroku said calmly.

"Well, she ran off, bunch of demons attacked her, we heard the fight and ran to the battle, she was fighting them and was injured, shouted green glades, and passed out."

Inuyasha got mad, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT? WHY DO YOU HAVE MY SISTER IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"I believe it's my turn." I said, "Okay, so, I went on a walk, Koga kidnapped me, brought me here, called me his 'woman' ," I swear a bar next to Inuyasha slowly started to rise as the mark on his head got bigger," I got pissed, yelled at him, ran off, Ginta and Hakkaku scolded Koga, I listened to my music, demons started to gather and attack me, I was really pissed, the rock music didn't help, so I kicked their asses, they hurt me, I used my special attack to purify them, and passed out. I woke up like 10 minutes ago."

They stared at me, "What?"

"How can you be so damn calm about this?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my bangs, "After being angry for so long, I learned to control my emotions by bottling them up. It's something you do after a long time."

"It's not good to hide your emotions, Opal." Sango said.

I got up, -with immense pain- and walked out of the cave, jumping into the water and swimming towards the bank. I took a walk into the forest, I heard Koga and Inuyasha try to follow me, but Kagome held them back. Jeez, Inuyasha really does act brotherly. But why the Hell does Koga care, besides the fact that I'm a jewel detector.

Eventually I sat down, a tear rolled down my face, followed by another. Soon I was sobbing…

After an hour or two, I heard a familiar rush of wind. Koga came up to me. "What?" I asked, wiping my eyes and looking away.

Koga sat down in next to me. Resting his arm on his leg. "Kagome finally let me and that mutt come get you. Naturally, I'm faster so I got here first."

Cocky bastard.

"Why are you cryin'?" Koga asked, catching ,me by surprise.

"Like Sango said, 'it isn't good to keep your emotions bottled up'. All my anger has faded into sadness." I replied, a little surprised that I said anything.

"Where's your anger from?" Koga asked, I glanced at him and saw he seemed generally curious.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, my voice sharp.

Koga's P.O.V.

'Why do I care?" I thought.

"I dunno." I told her.

She looked down, her silver hair blocking the view of her pretty- wait! Did I just think that? NONONOONONONONONONO! I like Kagome! Not Inu-trasha's mutt sister!

My thoughts were interrupted by Opal's voice. It sounded a lot more fragile and softer than it did a minute ago.

"I was found by the side of the road… At midnight without so much as a name. I always thought that I was abandoned and that even my own mother didn't want me. But, that might've been the case anyways. My mom might have just threw me down the bone eaters well, not knowing it was a worm hole." She began to cry. "My foster family doesn't care about me either. They just feed me and gave me shelter and the necessities. Their daughter hates me and always bullied me, they always spoiled her. Then we moved to Japan. I'm still a misfit, and a freak. No one ever cared."

I looked at Opal, shocked. She had buried her face in her knees and was clearly crying.

I hugged her.

Opal's P.O.V.

I was shocked when I felt someone pull me to them. Koga began rocking me back and forth. "People do care about you." He said, "Inuyasha does, otherwise he wouldn't have ran after you. Kagome cares about everyone. Heck, even that pervert monk cares!...I care…" he said the last part so softly I couldn't be sure he even said it.

He tilted my chin up, "Understand?"

I gave a small nod, barely recognizable. He leaned forward a bit. "There you guys are!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

I jumped and faster than I even knew I could, I was 3 feet away from Koga. A blush across my face.

Inuyasha looked at us skeptically. He turned to me, "Come on, Kagome's worried." He also offered a piggy back ride, I raised an eyebrow. "You're my sister, besides, I doubt you can run back in your condition."

He had a point, I sighed and climbed onto my brother's back. A piggy back ride was actually a lot more fun than I thought. I slowly began to drift to sleep.

My mind went back to the incedent with Koga. We almost kissed! Do I like him?! Does he like me?! AHHH THIS IS SO CONFUSING!

I gave it more thought, then I mentally faced palmed. Aw crap, I like Koga!

Koga's P.O.V.

I saw Opal on the Mutt's back, looking like an angel asleep. DID I JUST THINK THAT? I CANNOT LIKE HER!

_You did almost kiss her_… a small voice in my head said.

I DIDN'T!

_Did_

DIDN'T

_Did_

DIDN'T

_You also think she's cute and comforted her._

So?!

_You never do that_

SO?!

…_Think_

So I did. Then it hit me. I like her. Aw crap. I like my least favorite person's (next to Naraku and Sesshomaru) sister.

**A/N Hah! Done! That took awhile, hehe. I've got to do a science fair soon…. Help… Anywho, no idea for the next chapter, sooooo… It's gonna be a while.**

_**I LOVE REVIEWS! ANYONE WHO REVEIWS GETS A HIGHFIVE AND COOKIE! MAYBE EVEN A SHOUT OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's chapter 5! Read and enjoy! Here's Inuyasha for a little disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha- Harvestmoongal2012 doesn't own anything in Inuyasha. Only Opal. What kind of penname is that anyways it's like-**

**OKAY! TIME FOR THE CHAPTER SO SHUT UP!**

**Ch. 5**

The next day I woke up, I stood up and yawned. Looking at my bag, I eyed it. I wonder…. Maybe I could play a prank on Koga… That would be fun. I may like him, but I still enjoy a good prank and Inuyasha would prank me back. I already tortured Miroku enough, and Kagome and Sango didn't do anything to me and Shippo would return the favor.

LATER

I set all of the traps, now it's just time to put the plan in action… I picked my iPod up and put it on speakers, then pressed play. My most gory, loudest, most hard rock song I have blasted through the stereos. I saw Koga bolt right up and glare at me. I waved innocently and ran. I pulled a rope, a mud like tar substance that stank like a cow's ass landed on him, I whistled signaling Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha to throw a bunch of feathers on him, they stuck like glue. I threw a red cloth at him face and it stuck to his chin. He was glaring and yelling things that are too foul to put in this even though it has multiple cuss words a lot. I tossed some rocks back.

Then I high tailed it out of there. I ran and ran until I could take it. Knowing I was too far to get caught right now, I laughed and laughed until I couldn't breathe. "What's so funny?" a little girl's voice asked. I looked over; standing there was a little girl with a side ponytail in an orange kimono.

"Oh just a prank I pulled on a…. friend…. I guess you could say." I grinned like a cat and she giggled. "I'm Opal." I told her.

"Rin! Rin like's you necklace!" Rin said, referring to herself in 3rd person. I thought was cute.

I looked at the necklace she was pointing to. It was the locket. I sat down and patted my lap. She sat in it.

"When I was a baby, I was abandoned, found on the side of the road crying with this locket on. I've never opened it, but I know how, would you like to see what's inside with me?" I asked the cute little girl. She nodded. I bit hard enough on my thumb for a drop of blood to fall. It landed on the opal. The locket glowed, and then clicked. I opened it.

"Rin! You shouldn't associate with strangers! Especially half demons!" a toad yelled running out of the woods with a staff, and he was out of breath.

"Sorry Jaken, Rin was helping Miss Opal open her locket…" Rin said softly.

I think I heard about Jaken before… Oh well, can't remember now. "Rin look!" I said pointing to the locket. Inside was a baby me, with ears and a tail, and my emerald eyes were barely open, I looked like I was dying. Across from me was another baby, another half demon, he had golden eyes, ears and silver hair like mine, but he looked awake and alive. I guess that was Inuyasha. I looked across from that photo, there was a photo of 3 people, a pretty human woman, and an older man, he looked about 30 or so, I guess they were my parents. Another person was in the picture; he looked like an 11 year old boy and was clearly the son of the man. I guess he's like a half brother or something. (**A/N just pretend there was some magic thing that could take photos, by a witch/wizard of course)**

"Rin!" a cold voice called somewhere behind us. I didn't move, but Rin did. I stared at the photo for what seemed like forever.

"Opal?" Rin asked curiously, "Why are you crying?" I didn't answer. In the picture I looked dead. I guess I was thought of being dead. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"I found the truth Rin. I found out who I am…" I said so softly it was a miracle she heard me. She hugged me.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This is my new friend Opal!" she said as she helped me up, she held onto my hand.

"I don't care for half demons. Especially when they smell so similar to my mutt brother." The cold voice I can only assume was Sesshomaru said coldly.

I turned around, and glared at him, wait- he said brother, that means… This is the boy in the picture!

His eyes widened, in a soft voice he said, "…How?"

I cocked my head and heard running. "OPAL!" I heard Koga yell. Oh shit, he did catch up. I heard more feet.

"KOGA LEAVE HER ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled.

I felt someone slam into me. "HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, stunned as I felt myself have contact with the ground. "CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?!" I yelled, as I got a face full of dirt. I got up and gave him a good punch in the face. I'm not going to not punish someone just Cause of a stupid crush. I glared at him, and then I got a good look at him. I couldn't help the grin that grew on my face, I tried. I really did… But I failed. I burst out laughing. "Oh MY GOD! YOU LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN!" which he did.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing. He looked at me sprawled on the ground, rolling around and laughing a like an idiot, then at a fuming Koga who honestly looked like he wanted to kill me, and he smelled like shit… Then he saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" he growled. Koga stopped and looked at the demon.

I got up and wiped the tear out of my eye. "Oh god…. I haven't laughed like that since- Whoa- what up with the growls?" I asked staring at the 3 boys. Then I remembered. "INUYAHSA!" I yelled. He looked up at me startled.

"Huh?"

I hugged him "I FOUND OUT THE TRUTH! WHO I AM!"

"What?" he asked, still very shocked. I saw Koga growl a little and Sesshomaru glared.

"I found out the truth…" I whispered, the tears coming back. "Look." I handed him my locket. He looked at it, eyes wide.

"Wow… we really are twins… But… you look so…"

"Dead?" I offered. He nodded handing me the necklace back.

"That's because that's what we thought she was. After 20 hours of being born, she didn't scream, cry, move, or even twitch. We thought she was gone…" Sesshomaru said softly. I looked at him.

"That's because I have a small little problem…" I said sheepishly. "Yeah, I kinda have this really weird sleeping thing… Sometimes, when I'm asleep, I just don't move. Sometimes I go into a coma…. Hehe…"

"And you failed to mention this before?" Koga and Inuyasha asked. Koga more like 'you seriously forgot' while Inuyasha growled it like 'HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?!' in a quiet, but still same effect of his pissed voice.

"Yeah… Sorry?"

They glared. I felt a hand on my head and looked up, it was Sesshomaru. He had a small smile on his face, barely detectable, but still there. He ruffled my hair and walked away, before he was out of our view, he said "I'm glad…" then Rin waved to me and ran after him.

"That was confusing…" I muttered before turning back to Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had face palmed.

Koga on the other hand, he was glaring with his arms crossed, I could tell I wasn't getting out of his punishment anytime soon. "…As for punishment…"

**A/N DONE! How'd you like Sesshomaru's little appearance? He will appear later. I think. I'm not totally sure, I may forget about him…. Oh well, anyways, was it good? Huh? Was it? Huh? Huh? You can tell me how awesome this was and how cool I am in a REVIEW! Thanks for readin' I don't know when the next update will be on this, so… oh well. You did get a good idea of Opal's past, so you better be happy.**


End file.
